Cinta yang berbalas
by Hikaru Sora 14
Summary: 'Sasuke sedang tidak enak badan/Sakura! Kau itu peduli padanya kan? Cepat temui dia!/Kau harus banyak istirahat Sasuke, jangan memaksakan dirimu/Tetaplah disini bersamaku Sakura!/Aishiteru Sasuke-kun/Aishiteru mo Sakura'


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto dengan semua chara-chara dalam anime Naruto

WARNING : OOC, typo, cerita gaje, alur kecepatan dll.

Summary : '_Sasuke sedang tidak enak badan/Sakura! Kau itu peduli padanya kan? Cepat temui dia!/Kau harus banyak istirahat Sasuke, jangan memaksakan dirimu/Tetaplah disini bersamaku Sakura!/Aishiteru Sasuke-kun/Aishiteru mo Sakura'_

Author by : Hikaru Sora 14

Please Enjoy Reading

Don't Like Don't Read

* * *

Perang dunia ninja ke–4 akhirnya usai sudah, begitu banyak _shinobi_ yang gugur dalam pertempuran demi melindungi masa depan dunia ninja. Para _shinobi_ Konoha maupun para _shinobi_ dari negara lainyang gugur, secara terhormat dimakamkan di pemakaman Konoha untuk diberi penghargaan terakhir atas jasa-jasa mereka yang telah berjuang sekuat tenaga dalam pertempuran terdahsyat melawan Uchiha Madara.

Hari ini tepat satu tahun berlalu semenjak perang dunia ninja ke-4 berakhir. Desa Konoha pun kini sudah berdiri utuh kembali dengan proses pembangunan yang terbilang cepat terhadap rumah–rumah warga yang luluh lantak akibat perang. Semua warga Konoha pun kini dapat kembali menjalani aktivitas mereka secara normal seperti biasanya. Tidak ada lagi tangis air mata maupun rasa takut untuk menghadapi terjadinya perang kembali. Kini yang ada hanyalah sebuah senyuman dan kebahagiaan para warga desa untuk menyambut masa depan yang tentu saja akan jauh lebih indah dan penuh dengan harapan.

Tahun ini juga bertepatan dengan diangkatnya Naruto sebagai _Hokage_ ke-6 di Desa Konoha. Para warga Konoha begitu mempercayakan masa depan negara serta desa kepada Naruto. Berkat kegigihan dan semangatnya yang tak pernah putus, semua warga menaruh rasa kagum sekaligus rasa hormat kepadanya. Selain itu, kebahagiaan Naruto tidak berhenti di situ saja. Karena semenjak perang berakhir, teman seperguruan Naruto '_Uchiha Sasuke'_ akhirnya kembali ke Desa Konoha.

Bersama dengan anggota tim Sasuke '_Tim Taka'_, mereka akhirnya memilih tinggal di Konoha dan ikut mengabdi pada Konoha. Sasuke diangkat sebagai Ketua Pasukan_ Anbu_, sementara Juugo, Karin dan juga Suigetsu dijadikan sebagai anggota _Anbu_ dibawah pimpinan Sasuke. Naruto sangat mempercayakan tugas ini kepada Sasuke, mengingat bahwa dulu Ayah Sasuke juga berperan sebagai Ketua Pasukan _Anbu_. Kejeniusan dalam membuat suatu startegi dan kemampuan bertarung yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh, memang pantas bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke mendapatkan jabatan itu.

Sementara itu, Nara Shikamaru yang hampir saja mati pada pertempuran melawan Uchiha Madara, kini diangkat sebagai penasehat _Hokage_ sekaligus sebagai ketua pasukan intelegensi. Selain itu, Haruno Sakura pun sekarang sudah menjabat sebagai Kepala _Medic-Nin_ Rumah Sakit Konoha atas rekomendasi dari Tsunade-_sama_.

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi yang tampak begitu indah karena disinari oleh pancaran sinar cahaya matahari yang terasa hangat menerpa kulit, dimana awan–awan cerah berarak pelan di atas langit biru yang tampak begitu mempesona. Pagi ini Tim Tujuh mengadakan reuni di sebuah _training field, _yang merupakan tempat pertama kali mereka melakukan sebuah pertarungan bersama _Sensei _mereka, Hatake Kakashi.

Waktu tepat menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, kini Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Kakashi-_S__ensei_ dan Yamato-_S__ensei_ telah tiba terlebih dahulu di _training __field _tersebut. Sementara satu-satunya anggota perempuan di tim tersebut masih belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"_Sensei, _apa sebaiknya kita mulai saja latihannya sekarang? Mungkin Sakura begitu sibuk untuk menangani pasien-pasiennya di rumah sakit dan tak sempat untuk melakukan latihan bersama kita." Ucap Naruto memberikan sedikit saran kepada Kakashi. Sang _Rokudaime Hokage_ ini sepertinya sudah tidak sabar untuk segera mengadu kekuatan dengan kedua _Sensei_-nya tersebut.

"Yang Naruto katakan benar _Sensei, _mungkin saja Sakura tidak akan datang untuk mengikuti latihan bersama kita pagi ini. Tidak seperti biasanya bukan jika gadis jelek itu datang terlambat seperti ini." Sai pun turut meyakinkan Kakashi atas ucapan Naruto. Sai sama sekali tidak menyadari jika sang _onyx_ kini tengah menatapnya tajam dengan aura yang begitu tidak menyenangkan.

Kakashi tampak terdiam sebentar untuk mempertimbangkan saran dari Naruto dan Sai yang diucapkan kepadanya. Setelah beberapa menit berkutat dengan pikirannya, Kakashi pun memutuskan untuk memulai saja latihan ini tanpa kehadiran Sakura saat ini. Mungkin _kunoichi _cantik itu bisa menyusul di tengah latihan mereka._  
_

"Hm. Baiklah kalau be-..." Belum sempat Kakashi menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba–tiba Sakura datang sambil berlari tergesa-gesa ke arah mereka. Spontan saja para anggota tim tujuh mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah sang gadis musim semi itu.

"Heiii! Kalian tidak akan memulai latihan pagi hari ini tanpa aku kan?!" Teriak Sakura dari kejauhan, dalam sekejap kini Sakura sudah berdiri manis tepat di hadapan para rekan-rekan satu timnya yang tampak menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis ke arahnya._  
_

"Hn. Menyebalkan!" Tanggap Sasuke singkat sambil menyeringai tipis ke arah Sakura. Sasuke kini tengah menyandarkan punggungnya pada salah satu pohon besar yang ada di _training field _tersebut.

"Yeah! Akhirnya Sakura-_chan _datang juga!" Ucap Naruto antusias menyambut kedatangan Sakura.

"Um, maafkan aku Naruto. Tadi banyak sekali pasien yang harus aku tangani terlebih dahulu di rumah sakit." Ucap Sakura menjelaskan alasan keterlambatannya kepada Naruto. Naruto hanya menanggapi ucapan Sakura dengan sebuah senyuman simpul karena alasan yang dikatakan oleh Sakura itu sama persis dengan perkiraan yang diucapkan olehnya tadi.

"Baiklah, karena semuanya sudah berkumpul mari kita mulai latihannya sekarang. Peraturannya masih sama seperti dulu, kalian akan aku bagi ke dalam dua kelompok, Naruto dengan Sai akan menghadapi Yamato-s_ensei_ sementara Sasuke dengan Sakura akan menghadapiku. Rebutlah lonceng ini sebelum senja datang. Kalian boleh mengeluarkan jurus apapun sesuka hati kalian." Terang Kakashi menjelaskan peraturan pertarungan kali ini sambil menampilkan sebuah senyuman manis kepada mereka.

"Hm, Apa _Sensei _yakin akan menghadapi kami berempat?!" Ucap Sakura sambil menyeringai manis ke arah Kakashi, kedua tangannya kini sudah saling terkepal di depan dadanya.

"Mungkin akan sedikit sulit bagiku menghadapi seorang _Hokage_ dan seorang anggota pasukan _Anbu, _tapi aku rasa itu bukan suatu masalah besar bagiku... hahaha..." Ucap Yamato-_Sensei _ringan sambil tertawa sedikit agak keras kepada para murid asuhannya dulu.

Kakashi pun hanya bisa terkekeh kecil menanggapi ucapan Sakura. "Kau meremehkan kemampuanku Sakura?! Mari kita lihat sejauh mana aku dan kalian sudah berkembang saat ini!" Tantang Kakashi merasa percaya diri bahwa dirinya tidak akan semudah itu untuk dikalahkan oleh para mantan muridnya ini.

"_T__ch_, sudah mulai saja dan jangan banyak bicara lagi!" Ucap Sasuke mendecih kecil mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Kakashi.

"Baiklah, aku tak akan segan–segan." Kakashi mengangkat _hitai ate_ yang menutupi sebelah matanya ke atas. Sharingan di matanya berputar membentuk corak yang tidak biasanya. "_Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan_!" Ucap Kakashi serius menunjukkan perkembangan jurus mata _sharingan_-nya.

Sasuke menampilkan sebuah seringaian tipis seolah tertarik dengan perkembangan yang ditunjukkan oleh mantan_ Sensei-_nya tersebut. Sakura sendiri terlihat bersemangat menyambut pertarungannya dengan Kakashi. Mereka pun akhirnya berpencar menjadi dua kelompok terpisah. Jurus-jurus ninja yang mereka lakukan pun tidak main-main. Layaknya tengah berada di sebuah perang ninja yang sebenarnya, mereka benar-benar serius melakukan sesi latihan pertarungan kali ini.

.

.

.

* * *

"Bodoh! Gara–gara kecerobohanmu kita tak bisa mendapatkan lonceng itu dari Yamato-_S__ensei_!" Ucap Sai mencibir Naruto atas kegagalan mereka untuk merebut lonceng dari Yamato saat latihan pertarungan hari ini.

"Apa kau bilang Sai! Sialan, ini semua kan salahmu juga yang tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan baik denganku! Jika saja aku dipasangkan dengan Sasuke, pasti ia bisa lebih mengerti mengenai strategi-strategi apa yang akan aku lakukan tadi. Benarkan Sasuke?" Naruto meminta pendapat Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingnya mengenai ucapan yang baru saja dilontarkannya.

"Hn. Dasar orang–orang bodoh!" Ucap Sasuke datar sambil memejamkan kedua matanya karena merasa bosan melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Naruto dan juga Sai yang tak pernah ada habis-habisnya itu.

"Dasar Sasuke _no b__aka_!" Geram Sai dan Naruto bersamaan kepada Sasuke karena merasa tak terima dengan ejekan yang dilontarkan oleh sang bungsu Uchiha tersebut. Sai dan Naruto, spontan saja mengarahkan tinju mereka ke arah Sasuke, namun dengan gesit Sasuke segera menghindar dari tinjuan kepalan tangan mereka berdua sambil memberikan sebuah tendangan yang cukup keras pada masing-masing perut Sai maupun Naruto.

Tentu saja hal itu menyebabkan Sai dan Naruto jatuh tersungkur ke atas aspal jalanan utama Desa Konoha. Mereka sedikit merenggut kesal karena tindakan Sasuke yang begitu menyebalkan bagi mereka. "Brengsek kau Sasuke!" Maki Naruto keras kepada Sasuke, sementara Sai kini tengah berusaha untuk berdiri kembali.

"_Ugh~_... Bisa tidak sih kalian diam, Naruto, Sai dan juga kau Sasuke-_kun_! Berhenti bertengkar! Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja, bodoh!" Maki Sakura kesal sambil menunjuk satu persatu pemuda yang merupakan sahabatnya di tim tujuh itu dengan menggunakan jari telunjuknya. Sasuke yang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Sakura kemudian mengalihkan wajah tampannya ke arah lain sambil mendecih pelan merasa tidak suka dengan sikap Sakura kepadanya._  
_

"Hahaha... Sudahlah Sakura, biarkan saja mereka seperti itu. Bukankah hal ini merupakan sebuah tanda kalau kalian itu saling memperhatikan satu sama lain, eh?!" Ucap Kakashi bijak sambil menunjukkan senyuman penuh artinya ke arah mantan murid-murid didiknya. Para mantan muridnya sendiri-tentu saja tidak termasuk Sakura-bergidik ngeri mendengar penuturan _Sensei_ tampan mereka.

"Apa?! I-T-U T-I-D-A-K M-U-N-G-K-I-N T-E-R-J-A-D-I _S-E-N-S-E-I_!" Teriak Naruto dan Sai bersamaan, keduanya saling menatap sebal sambil menampilkan sebuah ekspresi angkuh pada masing-masing wajah tampan mereka. Sai menyedekapkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, sementara Naruto berkacak pinggang seolah menantang pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut.

"_Hah~_... Benar–benar tidak pernah bisa akur mereka ini. Merepotkan sekali!" Keluh Yamato-_sensei __sweatdrop _melihat pertengkaran tidak penting yang dilakukan oleh Naruto dan Sai.

"_Aarrgghhh_! Kalian berisik sekali! Lebih baik aku pergi saja, aku bosan melihat kalian selalu meributkan hal-hal yang tidak penting seperti itu!" Sakura merasa terganggu dengan aktivitas pertengkaran Naruto dan Sai yang terjadi di hadapannya.

"Sakura-_chan, _kau mau kemana?! Bukannya kita akan makan–makan dulu di kedai _Ichiraku_?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sai ke arah Sakura yang sudah berjalan ke depan mendahului mereka.

"Aku tidak lapar, lagipula masih banyak urusan di rumah sakit yang harus aku selesaikan. Sampai jumpa besok, _Jaa~..._" Ucap Sakura saat membelakangi Naruto dan rekan-rekannya yang lain. Tangan mungilnya terangkat ke atas dan bergerak pelan seolah mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada mereka. Sakura tidak menyadari jika sang _onyx _kini tengah memperhatikan dengan begitu intens ke arah punggung mungil miliknya.

"Baiklah! Aku dan Yamato-S_ensei_ juga tidak bisa ikut bersama kalian. Kami juga mempunyai urusan lain yang harus kami kerjakan secepatnya." Ucap Kakashi sedikit menyesal karena tidak bisa ikut untuk makan bersama di kedai _Ichiraku_.

"Huh! Apa-apaan kalian ini! Sama sekali tidak seru, baik Sakura maupun kalian sepertinya sibuk sekali!" Ucap Naruto mengeluh kepada Kakashi dan rekan-rekannya yang lain.

"Bodoh! Memangnya siapa yang membuat mereka jadi sesibuk itu? Bukankah itu adalah wewenang darimu sebagai seorang _Hokage_, eh?" Ucap Sai menyindir keluhan yang diucapkan oleh Naruto.

"_Ugh_~... Iya–iya aku tahu itu Sai! Kau tak perlu repot-repot untuk mengingatkanku akan hal itu! Tentu saja aku tidak melupakan wewenang yang telah aku berikan kepada kalian semua." Ucap Naruto merasa sedikit kesal dengan ucapan Sai.

"Hahaha... Sudah–sudah _Hokage–sama_! Bukankah memang sudah menjadi kewajiban seorang _Hokage _memerintah bawahannya untuk melakukan misi." Ucap Yamato berusaha menengahi perdebatan yang terjadi di antara Naruto dan Sai.

"Dasar Bodoh! Aku pergi!" Sasuke kembali mencibir kedua rekannya sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan mereka semua.

"_Teme_! Kenapa kau juga malah ikut-ikutan pergi, hah?!" Teriak Naruto kepada Sasuke yang kini sudah berjalan jauh di depan sana. Namun, tak ada sahutan jawaban yang diberikan oleh sang bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

"Baiklah kami berdua pamit dulu, _Hokage–sama_." Ucap Kakashi pamit mengundurkan diri kepada Naruto.

"Kakashi-_S__ensei_ tidak perlu seformal itu! Kita kan saat ini tidak sedang berada di kantor _Hokage_, jadi kalian hanya perlu memanggil namaku seperti biasa saja!" Ucap Naruto sedikit merasa keberatan dengan panggilan yang diucapkan Kakashi.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa _Hokage-sama_, mau dipanggil apapun sama saja bukan?! Sampai jumpa~..." Ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum tipis ke arah Naruto. Kakashi dan Yamato pun seketika menghilang dari hadapan Naruto dan Sai, meninggalkan sekepulan asap putih di hadapan kedua mantan murid didiknya.

Akhirnya yang tertinggal hanyalah Naruto dan Sai. Mereka memutuskan untuk pergi berdua saja ke kedai ramen_ Ichiraku _dan melupakan pertengkaran yang sebelumnya tengah terjadi di antara mereka. Sementara itu, Uchiha Sasuke sendiri kini tengah mengikuti Haruno Sakura dari belakang secara diam–diam menuju ke arah Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Menyembunyikan _chakra_nya dengan piawai dan apik, sehingga Sakura tidak dapat merasakan keberadaan Sasuke dibelakangnya. Entah mengapa Sasuke begitu merasa khawatir akan keadaan sang gadis musim semi tersebut. Saat melakukan pertarungan tadi, Sasuke sudah merasakan bahwa cakra Sakura terlihat tidak stabil. Gadis itu benar-benar terlihat memaksakan diri untuk ikut dalam latihan pertarungan hari ini.

Seketika saja tubuh Sakura kehilangan keseimbangannya dan hampir terjatuh ke bawah jika saja Sasuke tidak cepat tanggap untuk meraih tubuh Sakura ke dalam pelukannya.

"_T__ch_... Merepotkan! Kenapa kau selalu memaksakan diri seperti ini?! Bodoh!" Cibir Sasuke sambil menatap khawatir ke arah wajah cantik Sakura yang tampak sedikit pucat saat ini. Dibelainya lembut sebelah sisi wajah Sakura dengan menggunakan punggung tangannya, sebelum akhirnya Sasuke harus menarik kembali tangannya saat Sakura tersadar dari pingsan sesaatnya.

"_Ugh~_... Aku ada di mana?!" Sakura memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut nyeri sambil perlahan membuka matanya. _Emerald-_nya tampak membulat tatkala mendapati sepasang _onyx_ yang kini tengah menatap penuh arti kepadanya.

"Kau... Baik–baik saja, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke datar namun masih terselip nada kekhawatiran di sana.

"Ekh, Sasuke-_kun_! A-apa yang terjadi? Ke-kenapa kau ada disini? Bukankah kau dan yang lainnya tengah berkumpul di kedai _Ichiraku_?" Tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi sambil sedikit tergagap, tak lupa semburat merah tipis kini mulai menghiasi wajah cantiknya tatkala melihat wajah rupawan Sasuke yang jaraknya begitu dekat dengannya.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke ambigu. Entah kenapa ia tak bisa mengeluarkan satu pun kata-kata penjelasan kepada Sakura, sang Uchiha bungsu itu terlalu terbuai dalam keindahan paras cantik di hadapannya.

Sejenak Sakura merasa kebingungan akan jawaban yang diberikan Sasuke. Rasanya aneh dan canggung sekali, mengingat Sakura saat ini tengah berada dalam pelukan Sasuke, pemuda yang begitu dicintainya dari dulu sampai saat ini. Sakura tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, buru–buru Sakura meminta diri kepada Sasuke sambil melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan Sasuke. Perasaan canggung meliputi kedua _shinobi_ muda itu.

"Haha... Sepertinya pertanyaanku barusan itu tidak penting, eh?" Sakura tersenyum kikuk untuk menetralisir kecanggungan yang terjadi di antara mereka. Padahal jika saat bersama-sama dengan anggota tim tujuh yang lain, mereka tidak pernah bersikap secanggung ini.

"Terima kasih sebelumnya kau telah menolongku, Sasuke-_kun_. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu!" Sakura ber-_ojigi_ singkat kepada Sasuke, sebelum akhirnya Sakura memutar tubuhnya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Sasuke dan berjalan membelakangi Sasuke, hendak melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah sakit.

Belum sempat sang gadis musim semi itu melangkah lebih jauh, kini Sakura merasakan sebelah tangannya tengah ditahan oleh seseorang, yang Sakura percayai adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?! " Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya merasa heran dengan tindakan Sasuke tersebut.

"_T__ch, _kau memang benar-benar menyebalkan! Biarkan aku mengantarmu sampai ke rumah sakit." Ucap Sasuke pelan sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah akan ucapannya terhadap Sakura tersebut.

"Ekh?! Apa yang kau la-...?!" Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kata–katanya, Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu menarik tangannya dan membawanya untuk berjalan berdampingan dengannya menuju ke arah rumah sakit. Sasuke sama sekali tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya terhadap tangan mungil Sakura. Tanpa bertanya apa–apa lagi, Sakura akhirnya hanya diam dan menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke. Terlihat wajah Sakura yang agak berseri dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang terbilang cukup manis ini.

'_Hangat'_ Pikir Sakura didalam hati sambil menatap bahagia ke arah tangannya yang bergenggaman erat dengan tangan Sasuke.

"Sampai!" Ucap Sasuke sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya terhadap Sakura.

"Ekh! A-Apa? Barusan kau mengatakan apa Sasuke-_kun_?" Ucap Sakura kebingungan, tampak sekali jika Sakura tadi tak memperhatikan kata–kata yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke.

"Kita sudah sampai, Sakura!" Ucap Sasuke datar sambil menunjukkan bangunan rumah sakit Konoha kepada Sakura yang tampaknya masih asyik berkutat dibawah alam khayalnya.

Sakura mengikuti ke arah mana telunjuk Sasuke mengarah. Kedua matanya indahnya terbelalak karena mendapati bangunan rumah sakit Konoha sudah berada di hadapannya. "Hahaha..." Beberapa detik berlalu akhirnya Sakura pun tertawa kecut karena menyadari kebodohannya yang dilakukannya saat ini.

"Oh, rupanya kita sudah sampai, baiklah kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ya, Sasuke-_kun_. Terima kasih karena kau sudah mengantarku sampai sini." Sakura membungkukkan tubuhnya dan tergesa-gesa berlari ke arah rumah sakit untuk menutupi rasa malunya dari Sasuke.

"Dasar bodoh seperti biasanya." Sasuke mendengus geli memperhatikan punggung mungil sang gadis yang semakin lama semakin mengabur dari pandangannya.

Setelah sosok Sakura hilang dari hadapannya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya di kediaman Uchiha. Dimana di Distrik Uchiha itu, Suigetsu, Karin dan Juugo juga ikut menempati rumah–rumah yang memang sudah tidak ada penghuninya itu. Rasanya seharian ini terasa begitu menyenangkan karena Sasuke bisa bersama dengan gadis menyebalkan yang selalu menempati hati kecilnya itu.

Rasa lelah yang begitu menggerogoti raganya, membuat sang bungsu Uchiha ini sesegera mungkin membersihkan dirinya saat dirinya tiba di kediaman miliknya. Tanpa sempat mengisi lambungnya dengan sesuatu makanan, Sasuke langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang _king size-_nya.

Uchiha bungsu itu menggunakan tangan kanannya sebagai bantalan bagi kepalanya, sementara tangan kirinya kini tengah bertumpu di atas keningnya. Perlahan Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya yang terasa begitu berat, namun otaknya tak mau berkompromi untuk ikut beristirahat. Setiap saat, Sasuke selalu terpikir akan sesosok gadis dengan rambut merah mudanya dan mata e_merald_nya yang begitu sejak kapan Sasuke selalu memikirkan Sakura, selalu merasakan perasaan hangat saat bersama Sakura dan selalu merasa ingin berada di dekat gadis yang menurutnya itu berisik.

Tetapi sekarang Sakura sudah berubah, sangat jauh berubah. Dia tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang sangat cantik dan dewasa sekali. Dia juga tidak secerewet saat dulu di akademi. Dia kini terlihat sangat manis dengan rambut yang terurai panjang dan sikapnya yang terlihat lebih berwibawa, mengingat dia adalah seorang kepala_ medic–nin _di rumah sakit Konoha. Sungguh membawa pesona yang tidak biasa bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Meskipun terkadang sifat berisik Sakura muncul kembali saat bersama dengan Naruto ataupun Sai, tapi Sasuke tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan tentang hal itu.

Bahkan jika harus jujur, Sasuke lebih menyukai sikap Sakura yang menegurnya tadi saat dirinya terlibat dalam pertengkaran tak penting yang dilakukan oleh Naruto dan Sai. Terkadang ia merasa iri, kenapa Sakura hanya bisa bersikap leluasa hanya kepada Naruto dan Sai? Kenapa jika Sakura tengah bersama berdua dengan dirinya, gadis itu selalu tampak bersikap tidak nyaman?

Ya, Sasuke tahu jika dirinya bukan termasuk pribadi yang menyenangkan seperti Naruto maupun Sai. Tapi setidaknya, ia pun ingin menjalin hubungan yang lebih baik lagi dengan Sakura. Percuma saja bukan, jika Sasuke ingin berubah untuk bersikap hangat kepada Sakura tetapi gadis itu malah bersikap kaku kepadanya. Ah, mungkinkah ini efek dari penolakannya terhadap perasaan Sakura empat tahun yang lalu? Entahlah, Sasuke pun tak tahu apa jawaban dari pertanyaannya tersebut.

"Sakura~..." Ucap Sasuke lirih, sebelum dirinya masuk lebih dalam ke alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi hari pun kembali menjelang diiringi indahnya kicauan merdu burung-burung yang bernyanyi dengan riangnya. Sesekali burung–burung itu juga terbang menari–nari di antara putihnya awan–awan yang berarak menemani sang mentari.

Haruno Sakura baru saja selesai mengerjakan tugasnya di rumah sakit. Dia baru saja membantu salah satu warga desa yang melahirkan. Sungguh sangat menyenangkan menurutnya ketika dia melihat seorang bayi yang baru saja lahir ke dunia ini. Bayi lucu yang diselimuti oleh darah segar dari rahim ibunya, benar–benar Sakura ikut merasakan kebahagiaan Ibu dari bayi tersebut. Terkadang Sakura juga berpikiran ingin melahirkan seorang bayi yang lucu dari seorang pria yang dicintainya. Namun, Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum kecut mengingat impiannya kecilnya, yang tampak mustahil untuk diwujudkan saat ini.

"Nona, pulanglah dan beristirahatlah. Sudah semalaman Nona di rumah sakit. Anda tidak sempat beristirahat semenjak dua hari ini bukan?" Tanya salah seorang perawat di Rumah Sakit Konoha itu kepada Sakura.

"Ah, tentu saja tidak apa–apa. Aku hanya sedikit lelah, aku sangat senang melakukan pekerjaan ini. Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan pulang terlebih dahulu. Kemungkinan nanti malam aku akan datang lagi ke sini." Pamit Sakura kepada sang perawat sambil menampilkan sebuah senyuman yang tampak begitu manis pada wajah putihnya.

"Tidak Nona, sebaiknya Anda beristirahat selama beberapa hari ke depan saja. Biar aku dan Shizune–_S__enpai_ yang mengurusi pekerjaan di rumah sakit untuk sementara waktu ini." Saran perawat itu secara halus kepada Sakura.

"Tentu saja tidak bisa begitu! Aku hanya butuh waktu sehari untuk memulihkan staminaku kembali." Sakura merasa keberatan dengan saran yang diberikan oleh perawat tersebut. Tentu saja Sakura tidak ingin hanya bersikap bermalas-malasan saja di apartemennya nanti.

"Jangan memaksakan diri Sakura! Pulanglah, biar aku dan Shizune yang akan mengurusi semuanya di sini." Tsunade dan Shizune tiba-tiba saja datang memasuki ruangan Sakura.

"Ah! _Shisou, Senpai_! Kenapa kalian datang kemari, bukankah kalian saat ini tengah sibuk?" Tanya Sakura sambil beranjak dari kursi kebesarannya untuk ber_-ojigi _kepada Tsunade dan Shizune.

"Urusan kami sudah selesai Sakura. Pulanglah! Aku memberikanmu libur selama seminggu." Ucap Tsunade memberikan Sakura cuti seminggu ke depan.

"_Ano.._. Tapi _Shisou, _aku ti-..." Ucapan Sakura terlebih dahulu terpotong oleh perkataan Tsunade.

"Jangan membantahku, Sakura!" Ucap Tsunade tegas, merasa tidak suka jika Sakura menolak perintahnya. Sakura sama sekali tidak berkutik dengan ucapan Tsunade yang terakhir ini.

"Baiklah Shisou, aku akan mengambil cuti seminggu ini. Terima kasih sebelumnya." Sakura kembali ber-_ojigi_ kepada Tsunade dan Shizune. Sakura kemudian membereskan peralatannya dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruangan kerjanya.

.

.

.

* * *

Dalam perjalanan pulang menuju ke apartemennya, Sakura bertemu dengan Karin, Suigetsu dan juga Juugo yang hendak pergi bertugas mengerjakan misi yang diberikan oleh _Hokage_. Namun, Sakura tak melihat keberadaan Sasuke bersama anggota timnya itu saat ini. '_Tak seperti biasanya mereka pergi misi tanpa Sasuke-kun?'_ pikirnya heran. Setahu Sakura, Sasuke selaku pemimpin pasukan_ Anbu_ selalu didampingi oleh mantan ketiga rekannya ini di Tim _Taka _dalam melakukan sebuah misi.

"Hai, Sakura." Sapa Suigetsu ramah kepada Sakura.

"Hai, Suigetsu. Berangkat misi, Eh? " Tanya Sakura berbasa-basi kepada Suigetsu.

"Ya, _Hokage_ memerintahkan kami untuk melakukan misi ke _Iwagakure_." Jawab Suigetsu atas pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Sakura.

"Oh, tapi tidak seperti biasanya kalian hanya pergi misi bertiga. Di mana Sasuke-_kun_?!" Tanya Sakura lagi mencoba menanyakan keberadaan Sasuke.

"Sasuke sedang tidak enak badan. Memang beberapa hari ini dia sering sekali merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, mungkin itu akibat luka yang dia alami saat melakukan misi pada minggu kemarin. Hanya saja, seperti yang kau ketahui jika Sasuke itu orang yang keras kepala, selalu latihan tanpa memperhatikan kondisi tubuhnya yang buruk. Kemarin saja, dia itu memaksakan diri untuk berlatih bersama kalian. Sekarang dia sedang beristirahat di rumah." Ucap Juugo menjelaskan alasan Sasuke tidak ikut pergi misi bersama mereka.

"Sakura! Kau itu peduli padanya kan? Cepat temui dia sekarang! Aku rasa si bodoh itu membutuhkanmu saat ini." Ucap Karin tegas kepada Sakura, namun masih terselip nada menggoda di sana.

"Ekh?! Ap-apa yang kau katakan Karin?!" Sakura tampak salah tingkah dengan ucapan Karin tersebut. Rona-rona kemerahan tak pelak menghiasi kedua pipi putihnya.

"Hah~... Kalian berdua memang sama saja, selalu berusaha menutupi perasaan kalian masing-masing. Dasar orang–orang merepotkan! Bukankah lebih baik jika kalian seperti ini Sakura." Suigetsu langsung saja memeluk mesra pinggang ramping Karin dihadapan Juugo dan juga Sakura. Sontak saja hal itu memunculkan rona merah tipis di wajah Karin. Sementara Juugo dan juga Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah laku Suigetsu yang terlihat begitu manis kepada Karin.

"Hei! Kau ini Suigetsu, memelukku dihadapan orang lain seperti ini. Memalukan sekali!" Karin berusaha mendorong Suigetsu untuk melepaskan pelukannya, tapi Suigetsu tampaknya tak ingin mengakhiri keromantisan mereka saat ini.

"Hahaha... Karin, tidak apa–apa kan?! Bukankah kita sudah menikah." Suigetsu menyeringai tipis ke arah Karin. Sementara Karin hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Memang mereka sudah menikah enam bulan yang lalu, tapi tidak seharusnya kan mereka menunjukkan kemesraan mereka di hadapan orang lain, pikir Karin di dalam hatinya.

"Kalian benar-benar terlihat serasi sekali." Ucap Sakura terkagum kagum melihat hubungan Suigetsu dan juga Karin yang tampak begitu bahagia. Rasanya membuat sang gadis musim semi ini menjadi iri dengan semua keromantisan mereka.

"Hei, kalian membuatku iri! Sudahlah ayo kita berangkat sekarang dan jangan tampilkan kemesraan kalian lagi dihadapanku!" Ucap Juugo merasa kesal dengan kemesraan yang diperlihatkan Karin dan Suigetsu saat ini.

"Hahaha... Juugo sebaiknya kau juga cepat–cepat menikah." Saran Suigetsu dengan nada yang sedikit agak mengejek kepada pemuda berambut _orange _tersebut.

"Baiklah Sakura, kami pergi dulu dan kalau kau sempat kunjungilah Sasuke, aku yakin dia membutuhkan kehadiranmu saat ini." Saran Suigetsu kepada Sakura sambil mengerling kecil ke arah Sakura.

"Akh, Su-Suigetsu!" Kembali wajah Sakura memerah mendengar ucapan Suigetsu tersebut.

"_Jaa~ne_ Sakura. Kami titipkan Sasuke kepadamu ya." Suigetsu kembali menggoda sang gadis musim semi itu sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di sana.

Mereka bertiga pun berlari menuju gerbang Konoha dan berangsur–angsur menghilang dari pandangan kedua _emerald _Sakura. Mengingat ucapan Juugo dan juga Suigetsu, tentu saja membuat Sakura merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke dan memutuskan untuk berkunjung sebentar ke kediaman Uchiha. Padahal kemarin, Sakura sama sekali tidak merasakan adanya kejanggalan yang terjadi dengan kondisi sang Uchiha bungsu itu.

Meskipun dirasakannya lelah yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya, namun hatinya lebih berpihak untuk pergi ke kediaman Sasuke dibandingkan menuruti keinginan raganya untuk beristirahat. Sebelum menuju ke kediaman Sasuke, Sakura terlebih dahulu menyempatkan diri untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan di pasar. Sakura berniat untuk memasakkan makanan bagi sang Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

.

.

.

* * *

"Sasuke, kau ada didalam?" Teriak Sakura dari luar, ia tidak mengetuk pintu masuk kediaman Uchiha karena kedua tangannya tengah memegang dua kantung belanjaan yang penuh dengan bahan makanan.

"Hn." Tanggap Sasuke singkat terhadap panggilan Sakura. Tentu saja Sakura tidak akan bisa mendengar gumaman Sasuke, yang kini tengah duduk di ruang makan. Perlahan Sasuke beranjak dari kursi untuk menuju ke arah pintu masuk. Dibukakannya pintu itu untuk mempersilakan Sakura masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sebuah senyuman tipis terpatri pada wajah tampannya tatkala melihat Sakura yang berdiri kelelahan di hadapannya saat ini.

"Sasuke-_kun_, bisa tolong kau bawakan ini." Pinta Sakura halus sambil menyodorkan salah satu kantung belanjaannya kepada Sasuke.

"Hn. Biar aku bawa dua-duanya saja, Sakura." Sasuke meraih kantung belanjaan dari Sakura. "Ayo, masuklah." Ajak Sasuke kepada Sakura.

"Hm, terima kasih Sasuke." Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Keduanya berjalan masuk menuju ke ruang makan. Sasuke pun meletakkan kantung belanjaan yang dibawanya ke dapur.

"Aku akan memasak makanan untukmu, tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Sakura meminta izin kepada Sasuke.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa. Kebetulan tadinya aku juga mau membuat sarapan." Jawab Sasuke menanggapi ucapan Sakura.

Mendapat persetujuan dari Sasuke, Sakura segera saja mulai mengeluarkan bahan–bahan makanan dari kantung belanjaan itu, mencuci bahan–bahan makanan itu dan mengirisnya kecil-kecil. Secara terampil Sakura mulai memasakan makanan untuk Sasuke. Dia membuatkan bubur dan juga lauk-pauk lainnya untuk Sasuke dan tentu saja lengkap dengan irisan tomat diatasnya.

"Kau harus banyak istirahat Sasuke-_kun_, jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu seperti ini!" Ucapnya kepada Sasuke sambil menyodorkan semangkuk bubur yang telah dia siapkan.

"Hn." Sasuke mulai menyuapkan sedikit demi sedikit bubur yang dibuatkan Sakura.

"Apakah enak, Sasuke-_kun_?" Tanya Sakura penasaran tentang tanggapan Sasuke terhadap masakannya.

"Hn. Enak." Tanggap Sasuke singkat.

"Wah~... Baguslah. Rupanya tidak sia–sia aku belajar memasak selama ini!" Ucap Sakura riang, senyumnya semakin merekah mendengar pujian Sasuke.

"Hn. Kau sendiri tidak makan? " Tanya Sasuke menatap ke arah Sakura.

"Ah, hahaha... Aku tidak la-... Kryuuukk~..." Sakura sangat terkejut dengan bunyi yang berasal dari perutnya. Segera saja Sakura menyembunyikan wajah malunya pada lipatan kedua tangannya.

"Makanlah! Aku tahu dari semalam kau tidak makan. Kau juga jangan terlalu memaksakan diri seperti itu." Perintah Sasuke kepada Sakura.

"Ah baiklah, rupanya seorang Uchiha memang tidak mudah untuk dibohongi." Ucap Sakura sambil beranjak dari kursi menuju ke arah panci yang berisi bubur dan memasukkannya kedalam mangkuk kecil.

"Makanlah yang banyak Sakura. Bukankah tidak lucu jika seorang _medic–nin_ sepertimu harus jatuh sakit, bagaimana nasib pasien–pasienmu itu nanti?" Ucap Sasuke menyeringai.

"Hm, Sasuke-_kun_ apa kau sedang meremehkanku?! Huh, begini begini juga aku ini _kunoichi_ yang kuat, jadi tidak mungkin mudah jatuh sakit." Ucap Sakura bersemangat sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang mengepal ke atas.

"Huh! Seperti biasanya. Kau memang sangat menyebalkan!" Ucap Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya bosan sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. Mangkuk bubur yang berada di hadapannya kini telah tandas isinya.

"Hahaha... itu memang sudah sifatku Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura tersenyum dengan riangnya menampilkan keindahan pada wajahnya yang cantik.

"Hn." Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat sikap Sakura.

"Selesai! Wah~... aku sangat kenyang sekali. Sini biar aku bersihkan mangkukmu Sasuke." Sakura mengambil mangkuk Sasuke dan mangkuk dirinya serta membawanya ke wastafel untuk dicuci.

Sementara Sasuke hanya memperhatikan kegiatan Sakura dari belakang, di dalam hatinya dia sangat merasa senang karena gadis itu begitu sangat mempedulikannya. Meskipun dulu sempat dia pernah berusaha untuk membunuh Sakura, namun Sakura tidak pernah sekalipun sungguh ajaib menurutnya, perasaan aneh yang selalu muncul hanya pada Sakura dan dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya ini. Sungguh Sasuke ingin memiliki Sakura hany untuk dirinya seorang.

Sementara itu Sakura yang sudah selesai mencuci mangkuk, memperhatikan Sasuke yang tengah melihat ke arah dirinya, namun tatapannya terlihat kosong. Terlintas ide Sakura untuk menjahili Sasuke. Perlahan Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan mulai berbisik di telinga Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun, a_pa kau tahu kalau sebentar lagi Shikamaru dan Temari akan segera menikah?" Bisiknya pelan kepada Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke yang saat ini masih berada dalam alam batinnya.

"Hm, lalu apakah kau juga mau menikah denganku?" Sakura hanya tersenyum geli di dalam hatinya. Ah, darimana datangnya keberanian Sakura untuk mengatakan hal tersebut kepada Sasuke?

"Hn. Tentu saja Sakura, aku ingin menikahimu." Jawab Sasuke tak sadar menyetujui ajakan Sakura.

"Eh! Apa kau serius Sasuke-_kun_? " Sontak saja teriakan Sakura menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya.

"Hn? Kau bertanya apa?" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Sakura kepadanya.

"Hm, baiklah Sasuke-_kun_, aku juga ingin menikah denganmu." Sakura tersenyum jahil kepada Sasuke.

"Sakura, apa yang Kau katakan?" Sasuke gelagapan mendengar perkataan Sakura dan tentu saja rona kemerahan tipis muncul di wajahnya.

"Wah~... lucunya!" Sakura berucap riang. "Sasuke-_kun_ lucu sekali jika sedang malu seperti itu... hihihihi..." Ucap Sakura terkikik geli sambil berjalan menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Hei, kau sedang mengerjai aku, Eh? Ini tidak lucu sama sekali Sakura!" Sasuke sangat kesal dan mencoba untuk membalas mengerjai Sakura. Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sakura.

"Hei hei... Aku kan hanya bercanda Sasuke-_kun_. Kau mau apa?" Sakura berusaha menahan Sasuke untuk menjauh darinya.

"Hn. Anak yang nakal itu harus dihukum bukan." Sasuke menyeringai dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura hingga jarak diantara mereka hanya beberapa centimeter saja. Sakura hanya menutup matanya untuk menutupi rasa malunya, saat ini jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat kencang. Melihat ekspresi wajah Sakura, Sasuke hanya tersenyum geli.

"Apa kau berharap aku akan menciummu Sakura, Hn?" Sasuke berbisik di telinga Sakura.

"Ukh~... Kau ini Sasuke-_kun_, mana mungkin aku berpikiran seperti itu!" Ucap Sakura berbohong saat membuka matanya dan mendorong Sasuke menjauh darinya.

"Harusnya kau lihat ekspresimu tadi. Merah sekali seperti kepiting rebus, Hn." Ucap Sasuke mengejek Sakura.

"Kau menyebalkan Sasuke-_kun_! Sudahlah aku mau pulang." Ucap Sakura kesal. Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke dan bergegas berjalan menuju pintu rumah. Belum sempat Sakura membuka pintunya, tangan Sakura ditarik oleh Sasuke dari belakang dan tepat sekali dirinya jatuh ke dalam pelukan Uchiha bungsu itu. Sakura merasa sangat terkejut dengan perlakuan Sasuke.

"Ap-Apa lagi yang kau lakukan Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke namun tidak berhasil karena Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tetaplah disini bersamaku Sakura!" Pinta Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya dilekukan leher Sakura dan menghirup aroma _cherry_ yang menguar dari tubuh gadis musim semi itu.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura merasa terkejut sekaligus bingung dengan perlakuan dan ucapan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawabnya? Aku sudah lelah menyembunyikan semuanya." Ucap Sasuke lirih kepada Sakura.

"Hei, sebenarnya kau kenapa Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan membingkai wajah tampan Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku... hanya ingin mewujudkan apa yang kau tadi katakan padaku. Aku ingin menikah denganmu Sakura." _Onyx_ Sasuke menatap e_merald_ indah Sakura tulus dan hangat. Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Sakura hanya terdiam dan tak terasa cairan bening nan hangat mengalir dari mata _emerald_ indahnya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Ucap Sasuke sambil memegang wajah Sakura.

"Akh, tidak apa–apa Sasuke. Aku hanya sangat bahagia mendengar ucapanmu." Cepat–cepat Sakura menghapus air mata di wajahnya.

"Lalu apa jawabanmu Sakura?" Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya tersenyum lembut dihadapan Sakura. Sakura langsung saja meraih Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya dan kembali menangis dalan pelukan Sasuke.

"Kau tahu jawabannya Sasuke-_kun_... _hiks_... sejak dulu kau tahu itu... _hiks._.." Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Sasuke.

"Hn. _Arigatou_ Sakura." Sasuke mengecup pelan pucuk rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

"_Aishiteru_ Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura tersenyum senang kepada Sasuke.

"_Aishiteru mo_ Sakura." Sasuke pun balas tersenyum ke arah Sakura.

Perasaan mereka berdua melebur menjadi satu, seolah semua perasaan yang terpendam itu akhirnya berubah menjadi perasaan yang luar biasa indah. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura dan bibirnya mencium dengan lembut bibir Sakura. '_Manis dan hangat.' _Pikir Sasuke, sungguh perasaan yang tidak pernah Sasuke rasakan semenjak kematian ayah, ibu dan kakaknya. Keduanya begitu terbuai dalam suasana membahagiakan ini.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun!_" Ucap Sakura yang tengah kehabisan napas karena berciuman dengan Sasuke. Tangan mungilnya mendorong pelan dada bidang sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Ada apa Sakura?!" tanya Sasuke keheranan.

"Ti-tidak, a-aku hanya merasa sesak saja, Sasuke-_kun_." Ucap Sakura merona dengan sempurna sambil mengelus dadanya perlahan.

"Hn. Kau manis sekali Sakura." Sasuke tersenyum dan mengecup kening Sakura. Kemudian Sasuke menempelkan keningnya pada kening Sakura dan menatap intens _emerald _Sakura.

"_Arigatou, _karena akhirnya kau membalas perasaan cintaku, Sasuke-_kun_." Ucap Sakura pelan.

"Hn, _Arigatou mo. _Kau sudah mau menungguku selama ini dan menerimaku apa adanya, Sakura." Balas Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Mereka pun kembali berciuman panjang, terhanyut dalam perasaan cinta yang begitu membuncah dalam hati mereka. Menyalurkan setiap kasih sayang yang selama ini selalu mereka sembunyikan dalam diri masing-masing. Mereka saling memeluk erat, seolah tak ingin kehilangan satu sama lain. Sasuke semakin menekan tengkuk Sakura untuk memperdalam ciumannya, sementara Sakura mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke. Pagutan mereka terlepas saat pasokan oksigen mulai kembali habis dalam paru-paru mereka.

"Sakura. Bagaimana, jika besok kita menikah?" Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai ke arah Sakura.

**BLUUSSHH...**

"Ekh?!" Sakura kembali merona mendengar perkataan Sasuke. "Um." Angguknya menyetujui. Kembali mereka berpelukan mesra dalam buaian kasih sayang yang meliputi hati mereka masing-masing.

**-FIN-**

* * *

**A/N: **Fic pelampiasan karena merasa galau dengan perubahan sikap Sasuke ke Sakura yang semakin dingin dan cuek saja. Padahal dulu setidaknya Sasuke selalu menolong Sakura meskipun dia gak punya perasaan ke Sakura.

Um, maaf ya klo ceritanya pasaran sekali... Setidakya saya merasa sedikit lebih baik dengan membuat fic ini ^_^

Arigatou ^_^


End file.
